The Twilight Club
by maddi.rebecca
Summary: CANNON PAIRINGS/All Human: The Twilight Gang are stuck in a Saturday Detention. There's a Juvenile Delinquent, An Athlete, A Criminal, A Princess, A Brainiac and a Basket Case. Will sparks fly for the group or will there be a world war 3.
1. Chapter 1

**The Breakfast Club and Twilight Crossover**

**All Human and Cannon Pairings. I Do Not Own Anything!**

Summary: The Twilight Gang are stuck in a Saturday Detention. There's a Juvenile Delinquent, An Athlete, A Criminal, A Princess, A Brainiac and a Basket Case. Will sparks fly for the group or will there be a world war 3.

**Bella Swan:** _Based on Bender female version (juvenile delinquent) _Brown hair, Brown eyes, Pale, Petite Figure (but can hold her own) pretty much a juvenile delinquent, very pretty without really knowing it. Is a bookworm but doesn't show it, bad home life covered in burns, bruises and marks.

__**Edward Cullen: **_Based on Andrew (athlete) _Bronze messy hair, Green Eyes, Pale, Tall, Muscular, An all-around athlete plays all sports. Dad puts a lot of pressure to excel in every sport.

**Emmett Swan: **_Based on Bender (criminal) _Brown eyes, brown curly hair, pale, Tall, Muscular, a criminal, pretty good at sports but doesn't play any. Has a bad home life covered in burns bruises and marks.

**Rosalie Hale: **_Based on Claire (princess) _Blue eyes, long blonde hair, pale, tall, long legs, a cheer leader, popular, a princess. Quite conceded but doesn't want to be. Beautiful but a bad personality. 

**Jasper Whitlock**: _Based on Brian (brains)_ Blue eyes, blonde shaggy hair, tall, muscular, really smart the brains of the group, but he is out there. Parents pressure him to succeed.

**Alice Brandon: **_Loosely Based on Allison (basket case) _Hazel eyes, black short hair, pale, small, short, quiet, has visions, people think she's weird, good at art. But out there when she gets to knows you.

**The Whole Story is written in a third person Point of View. **

**Chapter 1: **

Forks High. On a week day the place is a gloomy hell hole that everyone has to drag themselves too every day. But on a Saturday it just seems a thousand times worse.

6 regular teenagers at Forks just thought that today would just be your regular Saturday detention, sit there, stare at a wall maybe get some sleep. But today would change their life as they know it…

Rosalie Hale, your typical Cheerleader at Forks, Drop dead gorgeous, long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and legs a mile long. Rose was sitting in her father's BMW

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this… I mean seriously, why do I have to even be here? And on a Saturday? It's not like I'm defective of anything…" She whinges staring at the school through the window.

Rosalie's dad looks at her "I'll make it up too you honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you defective. Have a good day"

He says handing her a shopping bag, she rolls her eyes and gets out of the car and walks up the front of the steps wearing monster red heals, a short black skirt and a red blouse.

Next is Jasper Whitlock, the Texas exchange student, Jasper is your typical brainiac at Forks, with his blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes Jasper sat silently in the car as his mother lectured him.

"Is this the first or the last time we do this?" She asks him aggressively.

"The Last mam" he says with his southern drawl.

"Look Jazz, I just don't want you turning into some unsuccessful low life now go in there and use that time to your advantage" she says all but pushing him out of the car.

Jasper gloomily walks up the stairs wearing a grey casual button down shirt with black jeans and a pair of dark blue vans.

Next is Edward Cullen, The most athletic/ popular guys in school, not to mention the biggest ass hole. Edward sits quietly next to his father Dr Cullen.

"Hey, I screwed around… guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, sport."

"Yeah, mum already reemed me, alright?" Edward says looking out the window.

Carlisle begins to get angry at Edward "You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case"

Edward gets out of the car and slams the door; he walks up the stairs wearing black skinny jeans, a plain white tee, a varsity jacket and a pair of white and black low cut converse.

Next up we see two figures well one figure walking across the oval the other was perched on his back. Emmett and Bella Swan are twins. Emmett has brown eyes and curly brown hair, is quiet tall and muscular for his age, he has the athletic figure but is not interested in sports.

Bella on the other hand has a small petite figure, brown eyes and long flowing brown hair, pale and is quite aggressive like Emmett.

The two walk up the stairs Emmett wearing black jeans, a plain black tee with a black leather jacket and black boots _(just picture Damon from Vampire Diaries). _Bella wearing a pair of blue faded denim shorts with cleverly designed ripped parts at the front, a white singlet with black patterns on it and a pair of batman low cut converse. The pair were covered in marks and burns the two of them didn't particularly have a happy home life.

And lastly we have Alice Brandon; she is sitting in the car with her mother.

"Alright Ali Cat, let's just make this a onetime think okay kiddo?"

"Okay Mum" Alice said grabbing her sketchbook and getting out of the car blowing a kiss to her mum.

Alice was a strange girl and didn't have many friends because of it, her closest friend was Bella Swan, she had short black hair and vibrant excited hazel eyes. Alice never went anyway without her sketchbook. Alice all but skipped her way up the stairs wearing a pink floral dress and a pair of Barbie pink heels.

Little did these kids know that today was going to change their life forever. Things at Forks High Would never be the same again.

******Rate. Comment. Subscribe. Favourite ******

**The Rest of The Chapters will be Longer, Just the intro to the Story!**

**Thaanks For Reeeading Guys:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

There were six tables in two rows of three set up in the School Library. Rosalie walks in to the library and takes a seat at the front table; Jasper comes in next and sits at the table behind her.

Edward scans the room and noticing Rosalie at the front considering they were in the same clique but weren't particularly friends he points to the chair next to Rose at the front table and she shrugs while pulling out a nail filer and he takes a seat.

Alice walks in with her head down and sits at the very back table.

Next Bella and Emmett walk in, Emmett touches everything on the checkout desk and chucks a few things at Bells, and she retaliates by punching him.

Emmett walks over to where Jasper is sitting and points to the table on the opposite side of the Library, Jasper reluctantly gets up and moves. Emmett sits at the table where Jasper was and puts his feet up; Bella rolls her eyes at her brother's antics and goes to sit next to Alice and puts her feet up.

Edward and Rosalie look at each other and then back at everyone else and snicker, as in thinking there better than everyone else.

Bella hears them and she looks up, Edward smiles at her smugly she smiles a sweet smile and flips him off while mouthing "Bite Me"

Mr Berty takes this moment to walk in; he holds a stack of papers in his left hand. He addresses the group with such disrespect it makes you think how the hell he even got a job at the school.

"Well, here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time…"

Rosalie raises her hand "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know its detention, but… um... I don't think I belong in here... "She says with disgust looking around.

Mr Berty couldn't care less, he just continues to talk.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways…"

Emmett spits into the air and catches in his mouth again. Rosalie looks like she is going to puke.

"And you may not talk, you will not move from these seats..." Mr Berty glances up at Bella and points at her "…And you…" Berty pulls the chair out from under Bella's feet.

"Will not sleep. Alright people, were gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Emmett asks.

Berty passes out paper and pencils and takes no notice of Emmett.

"And when I say essay… I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Swan?"

Emmett looks up "Crystal…"

Jasper raises his hand and then stands up.

"You know, I can answer that right now sir…"

"Sit down Whitlock" Mr Berty snaps

"Thankyou sir" Jasper says sitting.

"My office is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised" Berty says looking at all of them "Any Questions?"

"Yeah I got a question" Emmett calls outs

Mr Berty looks at him suspiciously "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

Edward snickers at Emmett's Joke. Mr Berty is UN impressed.

"I'll give you that answer to that question, Emmett, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns"

Berty leaves the room leaving the door wide open.

"That man… is a brownie hound…" Emmett says.

Everyone tries to get comfortable until you here a frantic scribbling noise, the noise gets more and more annoying everyone turns to face Alice who is busy away scribbling down something on her notepad; Edward begins to say something but a death glare from Bella shuts him up.

Jasper starts to play with his pen, and mumbles too himself "Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?"

Emmett looks at him confused, Jasper looks away embarrassed.

Bella picks up her essay paper and crumples it up and throws it at Emmett, he then picks it up and throws it as Rosalie, it misses and it goes over her head. Edward and Rosalie acknowledge it but continue to ignore Emmett.

Emmett sighs loudly and it's obvious that he I going to be a pain during the day. He starts loudly singing the musical part of a song. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah …nah, nah, nah…"

Rosalie mumbles to herself "I can't believe this is really happening to me…"

Emmett stops singing abruptly. "Oh shit what're we s'posed to do if we have to take a piss?"

Rosalie turns her nose up disgusted "Please…"

"If you gotta go…" Emmett says we hear hi unzip his fly "You gotta go"

Everyone turns to look at Emmett "Oh My God?" Rosalie Yells disgusted.

"Hey, yer not pissing in here man!" Edward yells.

"Don't talk! Don't Talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Emmett says.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

Emmett gasps mockingly "You're pretty sexy when you get angry… grrr!"

Bella looks up from her conversation with Alice "Emmett give it a rest"

Emmett flips her off and turns to Jasper. "Hey Homeboy"

Jasper points to himself with his pen "Why don't you go close the door. Well get the prom queen impregnated"

Rosalie turns around and glares at him.

"Hey!" Edward yells out.

Emmett ignores him, Edward yells again "Hey!"

"What?" Emmett asks sweetly.

"If I lose your temper, your totalled man!" He says threateningly

"Totally?"

"Totally!" Edward snaps

Bella choses this moment to come and sit right next to Emmett she gets very protective of her brother and vice versa.

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here is interested!" Rosalie yells out.

"Well Hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your Jock?" Bella asks.

Alice snickers at her friend's antics and Edward and Rosalie look at Bella disgusted.

Jasper cuts in "Uh, excuse me fellas? I think we should just write our papers…"

"Yeah he's right you don't want Mr Berty coming in here!" Alice pipes in going to sit next to Jasper.

Jasper looked up into a beautiful pair of hazel eyes, he looked at Alice fully she was stunning, why hadn't I ever seen this girl before? He thought to himself. Alice blushed at the way Jasper was looking at her this was the boy from her 'visions' that she had, the person she was destined to be with, she liked the sound of spending a lot of time with Jasper.

Edward ignores them completely "Look, just because you two live in here don't give you the right to be a complete pain in the ass… so knock it off"

Bella mockingly registers pain on her face.

"It's a free country…." Emmett comments.

Rosalie turns to Edward "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him"

Emmett snorts "Sweets… You couldn't ignore me if you tried!"

Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"So are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" Bella asks  
>"Steady Dates?" Emmett pipes in<br>"Lo—vers?" Bella asks dragging it out  
>"Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot…beef…injection?" Emmett asks suggestively.<p>

Rosalie and Edward turn to face them, both furious.

"Go to Hell" Rosalie screams

"Enough" Edward yells

"Hey! What's going on out there" Mr Berty yells out.

Emmett stands up and walks over to the railing, he sits on it.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Berty checking on us every few seconds"

"Well, you know the door is supposed to stay open" Alice tells him.

"So What?" He asks

Bella stood up and lounges on the railing next too Emmett, Edward got to have a really good look at her for once, and he thought that she was pretty, amazing, Beautiful, as she was laying her top lifted a bit and Edward got see her flat stomach, she really is pretty but a complete pain in his ass but the attitude is kind of a turn on. Bella kept sneaking glances at Edward, he was amazingly gorgeous and his eyes! But he would never go for someone like Bella, would he? Plus her attitude isn't the greatest…

"So why don't you just shut up! There's four other people in here you know"

"God, you can count. See, I knew you had to be smart…" Bella started

"To be a wrestler." Emmett snickered.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Edward asks.

Rosalie took this opportunity to give Emmett a once over, he was good looking, very attractive, beautiful brown eyes and so many muscles her kind of man. Emmett kept checking Rose out she was a bombshell blonde hair, blue eyes legs a mile long and had a little fire in her, his kind of girl.

"You know you two are just two delinquents, you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school" Edward snaps and regrets it immediately seeing the pain in Bella's eyes he had hurt his Bella, wait his?

Emmett and Bella are both a little crushed; Emmett looks at Bella and sees the pain in her eyes, the same he sees every night. He needed to be strong so he didn't let his emotions show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

_Last Time: Emmett and Bella are both a little crushed; Emmett looks at Bella and sees the pain in her eyes, the same he sees every night. He needed to be strong so he didn't let his emotions show. _

"Well I'll just run off and join the wrestling team" Emmett says shrugging

Rosalie and Edward look at each other and laugh at him.

"Maybe the prep club too! Student council even…" Bella adds in from her spot on the rails.

"No they wouldn't take him" Edward says looking right into Bella's eyes, he felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked at her, she felt the same.

"I'm hurt" Emmett says faking sadness.

"You know guys like you knock everything…" Rosalie tells him.

"Oh this should be stunning" Emmett mumbles.

"It's cause you're afraid" She says, "Afraid that you'll be rejected… both of you"

"Excuse me Barbie but don't drag this into it for your information I am in a club aint that right Ali Cat" Bella says standing up.

Alice looks up from looking at Jasper "Yeah, the Art club"

"Well Emmett it's because you're afraid" Rosalie says.

Emmett looks at her with mock enthusiasm "Oh, God! You Ritchie's are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities"

'You're a big coward" Rose replies

Jasper fells left out "I'm in the match club…"

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it" Rosalie says completing ignoring Jasper.

"Well… it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes… now would it?" Emmett says

"Well you wouldn't know… you don't know any of us" Rose says softly

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs"

"Hey lets watch the mouth, huh?" Edward says,

Jasper fells he needs to contribute "I'm in the physics club too…"

"What are you babbling about?" Bella asks as she sits on the table in front of Edward.

"Well, what I said was…I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club" Jasper says.

Bella nods and turns to Rosalie "Hey, Blondie, do you belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club…" Rose points out

"So?" Bella asks

"So… academic clubs aren't the same as other clubs" Rosalie says as it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh but to dorks like him" Bella points to Jasper "They are…" Bella looks at Jasper "What do you guys do in your club?"

"In physics, we, um, talk about physics, about properties of physics" Jasper mumbles.

"So it's sorta social…demented and sad but social. Right?" Bella asks

Jasper looks up at Bella "Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton"

"You load up, you party…" Bella continues

"Well no, we get dressed up…I mean, but, we don't…we don't get high" Jasper tells her.

"Only burners like you get high" Rosalie tells her, Bella flips her off.

"Look you guys keep up you're talking and Berty's going to come right in here… I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads" Edward tells them.

"Oh wouldn't that be a bite" Emmett turns to him.

"Missing a whole wrestling meet" he lets out a fake moan of fake agony.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life" Edward snaps

"OH, I know…I fell all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" Emmett says with fake hurt.

"Ahhh, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals anyway" Edward says

"Oh, but I do!" Emmett says excitedly. "Yeah?" Edward asks. "I wanna be just like you! I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights!" Emmett says.

"You wear tights?" Alice asks interested.

"No I don't wear tights I wear the required uniform…" Edward says

"Tights…" Alice says

"Shut up!" Edward says defensively, Bella looks at Edward "There's something I'd pay to see" She says winking.

They hear Mr Berty moving around in the hall, so Emmett quickly moves back to his seat and Bella sits in between Rosalie and Edward her hands folded on the table. Mr Berty goes back into his office; Bella giggles and gets up and starts walking towards the door, and closes it.

"You know there's not supposed to be any monkey business!" Jasper calls out

Bella turns and points at him "Young man have you finished your paper" She says in a stern voice.

Bella turns back away and goes to the door; she looks around cautiously and removes a few screws from the door.

"What is she trying to do?" Rose asks

"Leave, I hope" Edward said, he didn't really mean it though.

Jasper looks up and sees Bella is messing around with the library door.

"Bella that's school property there, you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with"

The door slams shut, Bella runs back to her seat.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Edward says

"You should really fix that B" Alice says

"Am I a genius?" Bella asks

"No you're a bitch" Rose says

"What a funny Gal" Bella says

"Fix the door!" Edward says

"Everyone just shhh!" Emmett calls.

Mr Berty hears the door slam and runs to the Library.

"I've been here before; I know what I'm doing!" Bella tells them

"No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!" Edward yells whispers at her.

"Shut Up" She tells him.

Mr Berty storms into the Library, "Why is that door closed?"

No one says anything.

"Why is that door closed?" He asks again

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move right?" Emmett asks.

Berty turns to Rosalie "Why?"

"We were just sitting here, like we were supposed to…"

Berty looks at Bella "Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it…" She said

"It just closed sir" Edward said trying to get the attention away from Bella.

Berty looks at Alice "Who?"

Alice Shrugs, "She's not much of a talker Sir" Jasper says.

"Give me the screw…" Berty says looking at Bella.

"I don't have it… screws fall out all of the time, the worlds an imperfect place" she says sweetly

"Five it to me Bella" Berty says sternly

"Excuse me sir, why would anyone want to steal a screw?" Edward asks him.

Mr Berty turns to Edward "Watch It"

Berty goes over to the door; he tries to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it.

"The Door's way to heavy sir" Emmett says.

The door slams shut despite the chair. They all laugh. Berty opens the door and walks back in, he points to Edward "Edward Cullen, get up here. Come on, front and centre, let's go"

Edward gets up and walks over to Berty

"Hey how come Edward gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy" Bella calls

Berty and Edward are now trying to move the steel magazine rack in front of the door.

"It's out of my hands" Bella mumbles.

They get it into the doorway and it blocks the entire door.

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this junction in your career, sir." Bella says smartly.

Berty thinks about it, he turns to Edward "Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What the matter with you? Come On!"

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library" Jasper says pointing them out, Bella glares at him "Show Dick some respect!"

Edward and Berty come back into the main section of the library.

Mr Berty looks at Edward "I expected more from a varsity letterman!" Edward rolls his eyes.

Emmett laughs,

"You're not fooling anyone Emmett, The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" Mr Berty Yells.

"Eat my shorts" Emmett mumbles

"What was that?" Berty asks him

"Eat my shorts" Emmett says loudly.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister"

"Oh, Christ" Emmett mumbles

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that…beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar"

"Good! Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going, you want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No!" Emmett just won't give up

"I'm doing society a favour"

"So?"

Bella and Alice roll their eyes at Emmett, while Jasper can't keep his eyes off Alice and Edward off Bella.

"There's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch yourself! You want another one?" Bert Challenges

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!"

"Cut It Out!" Rosalie yells, she mouths "Stop" to Emmett.

"You Through?" Berty asks

"Not even close, bud!" Emmett yells

"Good! You got one more, right there"

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Emmett asks

"Another…"

Emmett glares at him

"How many is that?" Emmett asks

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr Berty here whether Barry Manilow raided his closet" Jasper pipes in.

"Now it's eight" he turns to Jasper "You stay out of it"

"Excuse me sir, it's seven" Jasper says

"Shut up Pee wee, you're mine Emmett… for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!" Berty smiles at him.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled" Emmett says sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Emmett? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off. (To everyone) Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here...I'm cracking skulls! (Emmett mouths "I'm cracking skulls")

Berty leaves and slams the door, Emmett yells out after him

"Fuck You"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

The Clock reads quarter to eight and the gang are bored out of there mind.

Emmett is lighting his shoe in fire and lighting a cigarette with his shoe. Rosalie is looking at herself in a compact mirror, Edward is scrunching up paper, Alice is creating sketch designs of possible new outfits, we see Jasper reading a text book and we see Bella sitting under the table reading a novel, trying to be unseen. Slowly everyone starts drifting too sleep, Edwards mind is clouded of images of Bella, Emmett's mind is clouded with Rosalie, Jaspers with Alice, Rosalie with Emmett, Bella with Edward and Alice with Rosalie.

Mr Berty walks in and sees the sleeping kids "Wake Up! Who has to go to the lavatory?"

They all raise their hands without looking up.

The clock now reads 10:22. Edward was stretching on the table, and Emmett is ripping pages out of the book, he is tossing them around.

"That's real intelligent" Edward says

"You're right… it's wrong to destroy literature…" Emmett continues to tear pages out. "It's such fun to read… and, molet really pumps my nads?"

Rosalie smiles softly at Emmett "Mol-yare"

"I love his work" Jasper says

Emmett tosses the rest of the pages at Jasper. He picks up the card catalogue drawer and begins to take cars out.

"Must you be so destructive?" Alice asks sitting next to him.

"Big deal…nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy" Emmett says

"Speak for yourself" Edward says

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language" Emmett says.

Edward turns to Rosalie "He you grounded tonight"

Rosalie shrugs "I don't know, my mum said I was but my dad told me to blow her off"

"Big party at Mike's, parents are in Europe, should be pretty wild" Edward tells her.

"Yeah?" She asks

"Yeah, can you go?"

"I doubt it" Rosalie says solemnly

"How come?" Edward questions

"Well cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's this whole big monster deal, its endless and it's a drag. It like any minute they'll get a divorce" Rosalie says.

"Who do you like better?" Bella asks

"What?" Rosalie says, unaware that she was even listening.

"You like your old man better than your mum?"

"They're both strict" Rose says

"No I mean if you had to choose between them" Bella says

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean I don't think either one of them give a shit about me… it's like they use me just to get back at each other" Rosalie says shrugging.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself" Edward says taking a seat on the floor next to Bella

"Yeah well if I didn't nobody else would" Rosalie says defending herself.

"Aw you breaking my heart" Edward says, Bella giggled at Edward, and he looked at her with his famous crocked smile.

"Sport…" Emmett began

"What?" Edward asked dragging his eyes from Bella's.

Emmett jumps down and stand in front of Edward "You get along with your parents?

"Well if I say yes I'm an idiot, right?" Edward asks

"You're an idiot anyway… but if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!" Emmett says

Emmett turns always and walks away from him, Edward gets up and follows him and pushes Emmett.

"You know something man… if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Edward tells him.

Emmett points his middle finger at the floor "Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?"

Emmett flips his hand around so he is now giving Edward the bird.

Jasper comes and puts a hand on each of the guys shoulders "Hey fellas, I mean…"

Edward pushes away from Jasper.

"I don't like my parents either, I don't get along with them, their idea of parental compassion is just, and you know, wacko!" Jasper tells them

Emmett turns to Jasper

"Dork, you are a parent's wet dream okay?"

Emmett starts to walk away from Jasper,

"Well that's the problem!" Jasper says

"Look I can see you getting all bunged up for making you wears these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you do if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen" Emmett says.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Edward asks him

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you to know the difference"

"Yeah well, he's gotta name" Edward says.

"Yeah?" Emmett asks

"Yeah, what's your name?' Edward asks Jasper

"Jasper"

"See…" Edward says

"My Condolences…" Emmett says to Jasper

Emmett walks away. And sits right in front of Rosalie

"What's your name?" Emmett asks her

"Rosalie"

"Ro-Salie" Emmett says sounding out

"Rosalie, it's a family name" She says to him

"No…it's a fat girl's name" Emmett says

"Well thank you" Rosalie says sarcastically

"You're Welcome" Emmett says back

"I'm not fat" Rosalie interjects

"No, well not at the moment, but I could see you really pushing maxiam density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this… but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat. So when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh…" Emmett begins to mime being fat and making noises.

Rosalie gives him the finger.

"Oh… obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" Emmett says

"I'm not that pristine" Rosalie says resentfully.

Emmett bends down closer to Rosalie

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense is it gonna be… a white wedding?"

"Why do you just shut up?" Rosalie says sourly.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off… hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" Emmett asks.

Rosalie is getting upset "Do you want me to puke?"

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night" Emmett continues

"Leave her Alone" Edward says

"Knock it off Em" Bella says

Emmett slowly stands and turns to Edward

"I said leave her alone!" Edward repeats

"You gonna make me?" Emmett asks

"Yeah…"

Emmett walks over to where Edward is standing. "You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits, me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready pal!"

Emmett takes a swing and clips him on the chin, but Edward turns and gets Emmett on the ground with a wrestling move.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man" Emmett says

Edward gets up "Why not?"

"Cause I'd kill you… its real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be this big mess and I don't care enough to bother" Emmett says

"Asshole" Edward mumbles

Edward turns and walks away, Emmett takes out a switchblade and opens it, and he stabs the chair.

Bella stands next to Edward and examines his chin, as she lightly touches it Edward moves away Bella thinks of pain but Edward felt a charge of electricity go through his whole body from one touch. They look into each other's eyes yet again .

Emmett looks away disgusted "Oh Brother" .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

A janitor walks into the room, with the name tag Carl written on it.

"Jasper, how you doing?" Carl calls out

"Your dad work here?" Emmett asks

Jasper is clearly embarrassed.

"Uh, Carl?" Bella asks

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" Carl says hesitant

"How does one become a janitor?" She asks sweetly

"You wanna be a janitor?" Carl asks surprised

"No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor, because Edward here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts…" Bella says

The group snicker.

"Oh really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasent? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things… I look through your letters, I look through your lockers… I listen to your conersations, you don't know that but I do… I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clocks twenty minutes fast" Carl says walking off.

The group groans, while Bella smiles.

The group begins to nod off again, Mr berty walks in.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch…"

"here?" Edward asks

"Here…" Berty confirms

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!" Edward says

"Well, I don't care what you think Edward" Berty snaps.

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich… will milk be made available to us?" Emmett asks

"Were extremely thirsty sir" Alice adds

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration" Rosalie pipes in

"I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross" Jasper says.

Emmett stands up "Relax I'll get it"

"Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!" Berty yells Emmett grins.

"What do you think I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls"

He points to Edward "You"

He points to Bella "And you! Hey, wake up, come on up on your feet!"

Bella slowly gets up half asleep.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teachers' lounge. Let's Go!" Berty yells

Bella and Edward walk down the hall,

"So what are you in for?" Edward asks making conversation

"Like you don't already know" Bella snaps

Edward looks over and sees pain and sadness in Bella's eyes.

"You can tell me" Edward says softly.

"Well why don't you just ask your girlfriend I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell you!" Bella says

Edward looks confused "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Well your flavour of the month… Tanya" Bella says.

"Forget about it" Bella says walking ahead.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are all sitting around waiting for them to get back.

"Rosalie… you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty" Emmett says.

"No thank you..." Rosalie says filing her nails

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Emmett says with a confused look in his face.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and turns away disgusted.

"Oh. Rosalie… would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Rosalie pleads

"I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car… although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat cause his nuts would ride shout gun" Emmett says

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Rosalie asks

"Oh, watch what you say, Jasper here is a cherry" Emmett says

"A Cherry?" Jasper asks

Rosalie ignores both of them "I wish I was on a plane to France"

Jasper ignores her "I'm not a cherry"

Emmett turns to Jasper "When have you ever gotten laid?"

"I've laid lotsa times!" Jasper says

"Name one!"

"She lives in Canada, met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her" Jasper says

"Ever laid anyone around here?" Emmett asks

Jasper shushes Emmett and points to Rosalie whose back is turned.

"Oh, you and Rosalie did it?" Emmett says

Rosalie spins around "What are you talking about?"

"Nothin, Nothin! Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later" Jasper says

"No! Drop what? What're you talking about?" Rosalie demands

"Well, Jasper's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse" Emmett says.

"Little pig" Rosalie sneers

"No I'm not! I'm not! Emmett said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't that's it, that's all that was said!" Jasper says

"Well then what were you motioning to Rosalie for?" Emmett asks

"You know I don't appreciate this very much Jasper" Rosalie says

"He is lying" Jasper yells

"Oh you weren't motioning to Rosalie?" Emmett asks

"You know he's lying right?" Jasper says

"Were you or weren't you not motioning to Rosalie?" Emmett asks

"Yeah but it was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin okay?" Jasper says quietly

Emmett just stares at him.

"Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry" Jasper says

Rosalie laughs "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it's personal business, it's my personal business, private business" Jasper defends.

"Well Japer, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business…" Emmett snickers.

"I think its okay for a guy to be a virgin" Rosalie smiles

Emmett looks surprised

"You do?" Jasper asks

Rosalie smiles and nods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Everybody has their lunches now and are all sitting down.

Rosalie begins to take hers out of a small shopping bag.

"What's in there?" Emmett asks her

"Guess, where's your lunch?" Rosalie asks

"You're wearing it" Emmett says nonchalantly

"You're nauseating" Rosalie mumbles

Emmett grabs a coke and tosses it over to Alice who catches it without looking up; she is in a deep conversation with Jasper the two are smiling at each other obviously getting close.

Emmett watches Rosalie set up her sushi platter.

"What's that?" Emmett asks

"Sushi…"

"Sushi?" Emmett asks confused

"Rice uh, raw fish and seaweed" Rosalie says

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?" Emmett asks confused.

"Can I eat?" Rosalie asks sarcastically

"I don't know… give it a try…"

We now see Edward take a couple of sandwiches out of his backpack, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a bottle of Gatorade.

Edward sees Bella and Emmett looking at him "What?"

"Nothing" Emmett mumbles, Bella shrugs and steals his apple while ruffling his hair taking a bite of the apple.

Alice pulls out a cute pink lunchbox that matches her outfit and pulls out some fancy looking wrap and grapes.

Emmett goes over and sits by Jasper; Emmett takes Jaspers bag of lunch.

"What're we having?"

"Uh, it's just your standard, regular lunch I guess…" Jasper tells him.

Emmett reaches in the bag and pulls out a thermos; he sets it on the table and points to it.

"Milk?"

"Soup" Jasper tells him

Emmett does in again and pulls out a juice box. Jasper reaches toward the bag and Emmett slaps his hand.

"That's apple juice"

"I can read! PB & J with the crust cut off… Well Jasper this is a very notorious lunch, all the food groups are represented, did your mum marry Mr Rogers?" Emmett asks him.

"Uh, no Mr Whitlock" Jasper says.

Rosalie and Edward smile at each other, Emmett stands.

"Hers my impression of life at big Jazz's house… (In a loud friendly voice) Son! (In a kiddie voice) Yeah dad? (Loud) how's your day pal? (Kiddie) Great dad how's yours? (Loud) super, say son how'd you like to go fishing this weekend? (Kiddie) Great dad, but I have home work to do! (Loud) that's alright son you can do it on the boat (Kiddie) Gee! (Loud) Dear, isn't our son swell? (quiet and motherly) yes dear isn't life swell" Emmett mimes mother kissing father and then father kissing mother and then father punching mother in the face.

Suddenly it's not so funny anymore.

"Alright then what about your family?" Edward asks

"Oh mine?" Emmett asks

"Emmett no" Bella says in a stern voice

"That's real easy" Emmett says ignoring Bella.

"Emmett please, enough" Bella says standing up

Emmett stands up and points forward

"(as his fathers voice) You two are nothing but stupi, worthless, no good, god damned, freeloading, retarded, big mouth, know it all, asshole, jerk! (as his mother) You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful" Emmett slams his hand back to slap his invisible mother "(father) Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie! (as himself) What about you dad? (father) Fuck you (himself) No, dad, what about you? (father) Fuck you (himself) no dad what about you? (father) Fuck you" He reaches out and pretend he's his father hitting him "Then there's a lot of screaming and yelling"

"Is that for real?" Jasper asks

"You wanna come over some time?" Emmett asks sarcastically

"Emmett please enough" Bella says quietly.

"That's bullshit it's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it" Edward says.

Emmett looks hurt, and Bella is fighting tears

"You don't believe me?" Emmett asks

"No…"

"No?" Emmett asks

"Did I stutter?" Edward says sarcastically.

Emmett grabs Bella's wrist and lightly drags her over to Edward and rolls up his sleeve and then hers, to reveal many burns, cuts and bruises. Edward tries not to look seeing Bella hurt makes him hurt.

Do you believe this? Huh? This is about the size of a cigar… do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in our house when you spill paint in the garage"

Emmett begins to walk away

"See I don't think I need to sit around here with you fucking dildos anymore!" Emmett walks away, he climbs up on the top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony.

"You shouldn't of said that!" Rosalie says looking up at Emmett

"How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway" Edward mumbles

Bella shakes her head at Edward and then runs over to the table and then too jumps up on the second story balcony.

A while later Emmett comes out of the library doors followed by everyone else.

Emmett and Rosalie are walking next to each other, Bella and Edward walk next to each other and Alice and Jasper are walking together.

"How do you know where Berty went?" Rosalie asks Emmett

"I don't…" Emmett says

"Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?" Rosalie asks

"I don't being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Emmett smirks.

Jasper taps Edward on the shoulder "What's the point in going to Emmett's locker?"

"Beats me…" Edward mumbles

"This is so stupid, why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?"

"I dunno…" Edward mumbles again

"So then what are we doing?" Jasper asks

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you" Edward says

Bella laughs and looks up at Edward

"Sorry…" Jasper mumbles, Alice grabs his hand.

Emmett opens his locker and it is a pig sty

"Slob!" Alice comments

"My maids on vacation" Emmett replies back.

Emmett pulls out a bag of marijuana.

"Drugs…" Jasper mumbles

"Screw that Emmett put it back!" Edward snaps.

Emmett walks away

"Drugs, the boy has marijuana" Jasper says

Rosalie walks after Emmett

"That was Marijuana" Jasper says again

"Shut up" Bella says dragging Edward after the other too.

Jasper looks at Alice "Do you approve of this?"

Alice rolls her eyes "Come on Jazz" she says grabbing his hand and walking away.

The group walk down the corridor.

"We cross through the lab, and then we'll double back" Emmett says

"You better be right, if Berty catches us off it's your fault, asshole!" Edward tells him.

"What'd he say? Where are we going?" Rosalie asks Bella.

They see Mr Berty down one of the halls. We see them running in various directions and they see Berty until they stop

"Wait! Wait! Hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the Cafeteria" Bella tells them

"No, the activities hall" Edward says

"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!" Emmett cuts in.

"Now were through listening to you, were going this way" Edward says. They all go Edward's way and run into a hall closed by an iron gate.

"Shit" Edward mumbles

"Great idea jag off!" Emmett says

"Fuck you!" Edward says

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to Em?" Rosalie cuts in

"We're dead!" Jasper mumbles

"No just me!" Emmett says

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks

"Get back to the library, keep your unit on this" Emmett says putting the bag of marijuana into Jaspers underwear.

"Im coming with you Em" Bella says

"No kid stay with them" Emmett says

Bella winks and starts to run down the hall singing loudly "I wanna be an airborne ranger…" Emmett chases after her singing loudly as well.

Berty hears the two and runs towards the noise, the rest of the group run back to the library.

Berty finally finds the pair in the gym, Bella is going up for the basket while Emmett counts down "Three… Two… One"

Bella shots the ball, and Berty enters

"Emmett, Bella! What is this? What are you doing here, what is this?" He asks

"Oh, hi!" Bella says sweetly

"Out, that's it you two, out, it's over!" Mr Berty says

"Don't you wanna hear my excuse?" Bella asks

"Out!" Berty yells

"I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship" Bella says, she throws the ball too Emmett.

"Gimmie the ball, Emmett"

Emmett fakes the ball at Berty. He then sets the ball down and rolls it at his feet.

"You were a good kid Bella" Berty says looking at her "It seems as if your brother is a bad influence on you, the key to all the trouble!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, I am so so so so Sorry! I haven't uploaded in a very loooooong time! And im really sorry about that! I comletly just forgot about it! Between Exams, Basketball, and Pyscho Ex Boyfriends I have been very busy! So im going to finish this story over the next week or so! So please don't hate me and Enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 7: **

The rest of the kids are all sitting back in their seats when Emmett, Bella and Berty enter. Berty pushes Emmett.

"Go get your Stuff, These too here have taken it upon themselves to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to say you're going to be without their services for the rest of the day"

Berty says to the group.

"B-O-O-H-O-O" Bella spells out to them.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Bella? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they? What about the damage you did to Miss Denali? … What if your home, what if your family… what if your dope was on fire? He asks her.

"Impossible sir, it's in Whitlock's underwear" She says sweetly

Edward laughs.

Berty turns to Edward "You think she's funny? You think this is cute? You think she's bitchin, is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at her, look at him. You wanna see something funny? You go visit Emmett and Bella Swan in five years. You'll see how God damn funny he is"

Berty turns towards Emmett, "What's the matter, Emmett? You gonna cry? Let's go…"

Berty reaches towards Emmett's shoulder, when Bella jumps in front of him.

"Don't touch him" Bella says her voice lacing in venom

"Out of the way Bella" Berty says sternly

"You can push me around all you want Dick, but you leave my brother alone! You got that?" She says aggressively.

Berty grabs Bella's forearm, she winces in pain

Emmett and Edward both get up, Edward grabs Bella around the waist and Emmett gets in Berty's face "Hey keep your fucking hands off her! I expect better manners from you, Dick!"

Berty points to the door, Emmett takes of his sunglasses out of his pocket and lays them in front of Edward "For better hallway vision" he says with a wink.

Emmett leaves but not without pushing stuff over on the way.

"You okay?" Edward asks Bella quietly

"I'm fine" Bella mumbles. Edward pulls her in for a hug.

Berty has put Emmett in a closet and is in there talking to him.

"That is the last time, Emmett. That's the last time you and your sister make me look bad in front of those kids! Do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you… But someday, man, someday! When your outta here and you've forgotten all about this place…and they've forgotten all about you and you're all wrapped up in your own pathetic life… I'm gonna be there. That's right, and I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt"

"Are you threating me?" Emmett asks slowly

"What are you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy… you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh you're a real tough guy…come on, come on… get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you really are! I wanna know how tough you are! I wanna know right now! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot! That's all I need just one swing…"

Emmett just sits there starring at Berty like his completely lost the plot, Berty fakes a punch and Emmett flinches.

"That's what I thought…you're a gutless turd!" Berty leaves the cupboard and locks the door after him. Emmett climbs into the hatch in the ceiling and disappears.

The gang in the Library are much quieter now considering Emmett's absence, the seating arrangement has changed.

Alice and Jasper sit at the table in the back, whispering and laughing with each other.

Rose, Bella and Edward are all sitting in the front, Bella and Edward in there only little world, and Rosalie flicking through a magazine.

Meanwhile Emmett, is slowly crawling through a heating duct, and talks to himself

"A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table, bartender says 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink' the naked blond says…."

The ceiling under Emmett gives and he falls through.

"Oh Shit!" He screams

Emmett plummets to the ground along with insulation and wires, and casually makes his way to the tables in the Library, the group are shocked.

"I forgot my pencil" Emmett says to them shrugging.

Berty makes his way down the hall "God Dammit! What in God's name is going on in here?"

Emmett ducks under the table where Bella, Rose and Edward are sitting.

"What was that ruckus?" Berty asks them all

"Uh, what ruckus?" Edward says back

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!"

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Jasper says

"Watch you tongue young man!" Berty snaps

Emmett is under the table by Rosalie's legs. He sits up and bangs his head on the table and groans.

Above the table, Bella and Edward try to take credit for the noise by making more noises.

"What is that? What, what is that? What is that noise?" Berty asks

Under the table, Emmett looks between Rosalie's legs and can see her panties, he puts his head in-between her legs.

"What noise?" Bella asks

"Really sir, there wasn't any noise…" Rosalie squeals, she squeezes Emmett's head between her knees.

Everyone starts faking a coughing fit.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Rosalie says flustered

"No it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about! Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you bet I will"

Alice laughs at Berty

"You make book on that miss!" he turns to Rosalie "And you! I will not be made a fool of!"

He turns and walks away! Everyone laughs except for Rosalie, who lets Emmett out to a barge of slaps.

"It was an accident!" Emmett defends

"You're an asshole!" Rosalie says

"So sue me…" Emmett gets up and walks over to Jasper.

"So, Ahab…Kybo Mein Doobage…"

Jasper gives Emmett his bag of marijuana, Emmett turns and walks away.

"Yo waistoid…you're not gonna blaze that up in here!" Edward yells

Rosalie shrugs and gets up, then Jasper and Alice.

"Shit…" Edward mumbles, as he grabs Bella's hand and walks out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are all sitting around in a circle and laughing hysterically.

Emmett lights Rosalie up and she coughs the smoke out. Jasper laughs at her, he exhales and tries to eat the smoke, Alice holds onto his hand.

Jasper begins to talk in a really weird voice "Chicks cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!"

Alice and Emmett laugh hysterically at him.

"Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular; everybody loves me so much, at this school…" Rosalie sighs

"Poor Baby" Emmett says

Jasper waves Alice over to him, and he falls over.

We see Bella and Edward are in a really Smokey room, giggling and whispering.

"Looks like they've hit it off" Jasper says laughing.

The gang lay around coming down from there high, Edward pulls Bella away from the group into an isle in the library. He lightly pushes her against the shelf and looks into her eyes, he moves his lips halfway towards hers, and she closes the distance. Their lips moving in sync with each other, there tongues battling for dominance, they continue to kiss.

Emmett notices his sister's absence and Edwards, and jumps to conclusions, he shudders Rosalie notices

"What's a matter?"

"Sporto and my sister are missing" He says shuddering

"So?" Rosalie asks confused

"Put two and two together princess" Emmett says

Rosalie thinks and then nods, "Ohhh" she says quietly, rubbing Emmett's back in a comforting way.

They look over to Alice and Jasper who are not talking there just staring into each other's eyes, lovingly.

A while later the groups mix up again, Edward and Jasper and laughing, Alice is hanging out over by the railings.

"No no, man you got a middle name?" Edward asks

"Yeah, guess" Jasper says

Alice suddenly comes over and speaks, she moves and sits next to Jasper "Your middle name is James, your birthday is March 12th, your 17, your five-nine and a half, you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds, and you're from Texas, and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1-3" She says with her eyes closed

Edward is impressed. "Wow are you psychic?"

Alice smiles

"That's impressive" Jasper mumbles

Jasper looks at her lovingly once again; Edward feels as if his intruding on their moment, so he goes to find Bella, at the thought of her name he smiles.

Emmett is brushing his teeth with one of Rosalie's cosmetic brushes, Bella looks up from her book and rolls her eyes at Emmett, Rosalie is looking through Emmett's wallet pictures.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" She asks with a hint of jealousy

"Some of them…" Emmett tells her

"What about the others?"

"Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some…I just consider"

"Consider what?" Rosalie asks confused

"Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them" Emmett says simply

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

"Do you?" Emmett throws back

"Yeah… that's the way it should be" Rosalie tells him

"Well…"

"Do you?" Rosalie asks.

Emmett clearly doesn't want to answer that, he acts defensive

"How come you got so much shit in your purse?"

"How come you got so many girlfriends?" Rosalie smirks

"I asked you first" Emmett says.

Rosalie shrugs "I dunno… I guess I never throw anything away"

"Neither do I " Emmett states

"Oh..." Rose says looking away.

Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper are all looking through Jaspers wallet

"This is the worst Fake ID I've ever seen" Bella says

Jasper Laughs

"Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight?" Edward asks amused

"Oh, I know… I know, I goofed it…" Jasper mumbles

"What do you need a fake ID for?" Alice asks

"So I can vote" Jasper says, as if it is the most obvious thing.

Alice looks up, "You wanna see what's in my bag?"

Bella and Edward reply at the same time "No!" Bella knows her best friend is odd, she knows what shit is in her bag.

Alice looks hurts, and then resentful. Just to spite them, she dumps the contents of her bag on the couch.

Lots of stuff comes falling out.

"Holy Shit! What is all that stuff?" Edward asks

"Alice do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Bella asks

"Yeah, I always carry this much shit in my bag, you never know when you might need it, you see I'm always prepared" Alice smiles

"Are you gonna be like that old lady that sits in alleyways, and talks to buildings?" Edward asks, Bella elbows him in the ribs

"I'll do what I have to do" Alice says

"Why do you have to do anything?" Jasper asks her quietly

"My home life is un…satisfying…" Alice says sadly

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Washington streets because your home life in unsatisfying?" Jasper says, angrily, not wanting his Alice to be the subject of any danger.

"I don't have to run away and live in the street, I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country, the mountains, Italy, Paris London" Alice says looking hopeful.

Jasper smiles at her optimistic views, but still doesn't understand why her home life is unsatisfying.

He turns to Edward and Bella "Lovebirds, you wanna get into this? Ali here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying"

"Well everyone's home life is unsatisfying, if it wasn't people would live with their parents forever…" Bella says

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that hers goes beyond, you know" Jasper says

"Never mind forget it" Alice says, with tears in her eyes, she begins to put the stuff in her bag

"Alice, if your carrying all that crap in your purse, you either really wanna run or away or want people to think you do" Jasper says

Alice gets up and walks away, Bella puts all of Alice stuff back in her bag.

"Listen Brainiac, that girl is my sister if she goes home miserable because of you, I know where you live so sleep with one eye open" She growls at him.

Jasper gets up and goes after Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Jasper finds Alice curled up on the floor; he sits down next to her.

"You wanna talk?" He asks her

"No" she mumbles

'Why not?' he asks

"I can't" She says,

"Why?" Jasper says

"There's no point, no one listens anyway" She says wiping away her tears

"I'll listen" Jasper says sternly, "What do they do to you?" Jasper asks her.

"My mum's great, she's just never home, and my dad, well he either ignores me or calls me a 'freak', he emotionally and mentally abuses me" Alice says quietly.

Jasper lightly grabs her chin in his hand and turns her face to face him "You're not a freak Alice, you are Beautiful, Caring, Smart, Bright" he says to her. He slowly moves his lips to hers, and they share a passionate, sweet kiss.

The gang move up a level in the library and sit on the floor in a circle

"What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to" Edward says

"That's boring…" Rosalie says

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?"

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit, like uh, would you drive to school naked?" Rosalie asks

Edward laughs "Uh, uh… would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course" Bella cuts in

"Is it spring or winter?" Edward asks

"It doesn't matter, spring..." Alice says

"In front of the school or in the back of the school?"

"Either one" Emmett says

"Yes…" Edward says

Alice looks over to Emmett and winks, and he smiles back, they had devised a plan to get Rosalie to spill the beans.

"I'd do that!" Alice says

They all look at her,

"I'll do anything sexual. I don't need a million dollars to do it either…" Alice says

Emmett gives her a thumb up.

"You're lying…" Rosalie says

"I already have, I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal… I'm a nymphomaniac!"

Rosalie rolls her eyes "Lie…"

"Are your parents aware of this?" Bella asks

"The only person I told was my shrink…" Alice says

"And what'd he do when you told him?" Edward asks

"He nailed me…" Alice says smiling

"Very nice" Rosalie mumbles

"I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be constructed as rape since I paid him"

"He's an adult!" Rosalie yells

Emmett is smiling smugly, his plan was working

"Yeah, he's married too!" Alice says

Rosalie makes her disgust noticed "Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?"

"Well, the first few times..." Alice says

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Rosalie says shocked

"Sure" Alice says shrugging

"Are you crazy?" Rosalie asks

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink" Bella says teasingly

"Have you ever done it?" Alice asks Rosalie

"I don't even have a psychiatrist…" Rosalie says avoiding the question

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Alice asks

"Now, didn't we already cover this?" Rosalie asks turning to Emmett

"You never answered the question" Emmett says

"Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers" Rosalie says crossing her arms

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Bella asks

"A What?" Rosalie says

"Well, if you say you haven't you're a prude. If you say you have, you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?" Bella asks

"Wrong…" Rosalie says

"Or are you a tease?" Bella asks

"She's a tease" Emmett says

"Oh why don't you just forget it…?" Rosalie says

"You're a tease and you know it! All girls are teases!" Emmett says

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot" Bella says to Emmett

"I don't do anything!" Rose says

"That's why you're a tease" Alice says

"Okay, lemme ask you a few questions!" Rosalie says turning to face Alice.

"I've already told you everything" Alice says panicking looking at Emmett.

"No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean don't you want any respect?" Rosalie demands

"I don't screw to get respect… That's the difference between you and me…" Alice says

"Not the only difference I hope!" Rosalie says

"Face it, you're a tease" Emmett says

"I'm not a tease!" Rosalie yells

"Sure you are, you said it yourself sex is a weapon. You use it to get respect" Emmett replies casually

"No, I never said that she twisted my words around" Rosalie says getting frustrated

"Oh then what do you use it for?" Emmett asks

"I don't use it period!" Rosalie says on the verge of tears.

"Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Emmett asks smirking

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth" Rosalie says, Bella is about to make a dirty comment when Edward puts his handover her mouth.

"Well if you'd just answer the question…" Emmett says

"Why don't you just answer the question"?" Jasper asks

"Be Honest" Edward adds

"No big deal" Bella shrugs

"Yeah answer it!" Alice adds

"Answer the question Rose" Bella says

"Talk to us" Edward tells her

"Come one answer the question" Jasper says

"It's easy, its only one question" Emmett tells her

Rosalie silences them all by screaming "No! I never did it!"

Everyone is silent

"I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac" Alice says triumphantly

Rosalie is shocked "You are such a Bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over"

"I would do it though, if you love someone it's okay" Alice tells her, Jasper grabs her hand.

"I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth… you unload all these tremendous lies all over me" Rosalie says to her

"You are just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to, plus it was my idea" Emmett said smugly

"You Dick! But that doesn't make it any less bizarre…"

"What's bizarre? I mean were all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Edward says simply

"How are you Bizarre?" Rosalie asks

Bella decides to interject "He can't think for himself…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Edward looks towards Bella "She's right… do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Ben Cheney's buns together"

Rosalie laughs

"That was you?" Jasper asks him

"Yeah, you know him?" Edward replies

"Yeah, I know him…" Jasper mumbles

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some skin too…" Edward says bowing his head in shame.

"Oh My God" Rosalie whispers

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man…I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know; when he was in school…all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, so I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm tapping up my knee and Ben's undressing a couple of lockers down from me. Yeah, he's kinda skinny, and uh weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude towards weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh jumped on top of him… and my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Berty's office, all I could think about was Ben's father, and Ben having to explain what happened to him. And the humiliation, the fucking humiliation. It must have been unreal, I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way… it's all because of me and my old man, oh god, I fucking hate him. He's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore, "Edward you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family… Your intensity is for shit! Win! Win! WIN!" You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes I wish my knee would give in, and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore, and he could forget about me" Edward looked down, and Bella couldn't stand to see him in pain, she cuddled into his side and talk his hand in hers.

"I think your old man and our old man should get together and go bowling" Emmett says

Edward laughs.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades… when I step outside myself, and when I look at myself, I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't" Jasper tells them

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like what you see?" Rosalie asks softly

"Because I'm stupid, because I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant and we had eight weeks to do it and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was supposed to go on. My light didn't go on; I got an F on it. I have never got an F in my life, when I signed up, you know, for the course I thought I was playing it real smart, because I thought I'll take shop and it'll be an easy way to maintain my grade point average"

"Why did you think it would be easy?" Emmett asked Jasper

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Jasper asked

"I take shop, you must be a fucking idiot" Emmett said

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?" Jasper asks

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp" Emmett says

"What do you know about trigonometry?" Jasper asks Emmett

"I could care less about trigonometry…" Emmett tells him

"Emmett, did you know without trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Jasper asks

"Without Lamps, there'd be no light" Emmett throws back

"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one…" Rosalie says

"I can play heart and soul on the Piano" Alice says, lighting the mood

"I can make spaghetti" Jasper mumbles

"I can speak Italian" Bella says

"What can you do?" Rosalie asks Edward

"I can, uh, tape all your buns together" Edward laughs

"I wanna see what Rosalie can do" Emmett says

"I can't do anything" Rosalie says

"Now, everybody can do something" Emmett smiles

"There's one thing I can do, no forget it, its way too embarrassing" Rosalie mumbles.

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years" Bella tells her.

"Okay but you have to swear to God you won't laugh… I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" Rosalie says

Rosalie takes lipstick out and opens it. She places it in her top, and applies it from her cleavage.

When she lifts her head, her lipstick is perfect. Everyone Claps, Emmett's claps are sarcastic and slow.

"All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Edward asks

"Camp, seventh Grade" Rosalie smiles

"That's was great, Rosalie…my image of you is totally blown…" Emmett says

"You're a shit! Don't do that to her! You swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" Alice yells

"Am I laughing?" Emmett asks

"You fucking prick!" Edward yells

Emmett turns towards Edward, and he speaks, the words are hitting close to home.

"What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference…I may not even exist at this school, remember?"

Edward winces at his words and completely regrets what he had previously said.

Emmett turns his focus onto Rosalie "And you…don't like me anyway!"

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody stomps all over them" Rosalie says

"God you're so pathetic! Don't you ever…ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin Rapunzel right here. School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!' I like those earrings Rosalie" Emmett says aggressively

"Shut up" Rosalie says quietly

"Are those real diamonds Rosalie?" Emmett asks

"Shut up!" Rosalie yells

"I bet they are, did you work, for the money for those earrings?" Emmett asks

"Emmett enough!" Bella interjects

Emmett ignores her "Or did your daddy buy those?"

"Shut up!" Rosalie says furious, and begins to cry

"I bet he bought those for you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fucking year at the old Swan family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey! Smoke up Emmett!' Okay, so go home and cry to your daddy, don't cry here!" Emmett says

They all sit in silence "My God, are we gonna turn out like our parents?" Edward asks them horrified

"Not me, Never" Rosalie says determined

"It's unavoidable, it just happens" Alice says

"What happens?" Jasper asks

"When you grow up, your heart dies" Alice tells them

"Who cares?" Emmett says

Alice is on the verge of tears herself "I Care"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Jasper looks around at the group "I was just thinking, I mean, I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, what's gonna happen on Monday? When were all together again? I mean I consider you guy's my friends, you are my friend's right?"

"Of Course" Edward says

"So, on Monday what happens?" Jasper asks them

"Are we still friends, you mean? If were friends now, that is?" Rosalie asks

"Yeah" Jasper mumbles

"Do you want the truth?" Rosalie asks

"Yeah I want the truth"

"I don't think so" Rosalie says

"Well, do you mean all of us or just Emmett?" Bella smirks

"With all of you" Rosalie tells her

"That's a real nice attitude Rose" Edward says

"Oh, be honest Edward, if Jasper came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this; you're there with all the jocks. I know exactly what you'd do, you's say Hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up to your friends wouldn't think you really liked him" Rosalie snaps

"No Way" Edward says deffiansivly

"Kay, what if I came up to you?" Alice asks Rosalie

"Same exact thing" Rosalie says simply

"You are a bitch!" Emmett yells

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth that makes me a bitch?" Rosalie asks

"No! Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" Emmett says

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Alice to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Jasper out to the parking lot at lunch and get high? What about Edward for that matter, what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me" Rosalie states

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescended to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish, your fathers BMW and your poor-rich-drunk mother in the Caribbean" Emmett says to her furious

"Shut up!" Rosalie yells

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! Because it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand…and wait for your Fuckin prom!" Emmett tells her

"I hate you!" Rosalie says her voice leaking with venom

"Yeah? Good!" Emmett says

The room falls silent again, until Jasper breaks it "Then I assume Alice and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdos" He turns to Alice "Do you, would you do that to me?"

Alice looks up at him "Of course not, Bella wouldn't care who I hang out with" She says looking to Bella, Bella smiles warmly to her

"I just wanna tell each of you, that I wouldn't do that… I wouldn't and I will not! Cause I think that's real shitty" Jasper says to all of them

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us" Rosalie says

Jasper laughs at her and Bella snorts

"Your so conceited Rosalie, you're so conceited, your so like full of yourself, why are you like that?" Jasper asks

Rosalie starts to cry again "I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!"

"Well then why do you do it then?" Jasper asks

"I don't know, you don't understand, you're not friends with the same kind of people that Edward and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" Rosalie says

Jasper is shocked "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Rosalie? Well fuck you!"

Jasper puts his head in his hands "Know why I'm here today? Do you? I'm here because Mr Banner found a gun in my locker"

"Why do you have a gun in your locker?" Edward asks him

"I tried, you pull the fucking truck on it and the lights supposed to go on, and it didn't go on…" Jasper mumbles

"What's the gun for Jasper?" Edward asks

"Just forget it..." Jasper mumbles

"You bought it up man!" Edward says

"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me" Jasper tells them

"Oh Jasper" Rosalie says her voice laced with pity

"So I considered my options, you know?" Jasper tells them

"No! Killing yourself is not an option!" Rosalie says sternly

"Well I didn't do it, did I? No I don't think so" Jasper snaps

"It was a hand gun?" Alice asks him

"No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker" Jasper Mumbles

"Really?" Edward starts to laugh

"It's not funny" Jasper says

They all start to laugh, including Jasper "Yes it is, fucking elephant was destroyed"

"What did you do Alice?" Edward asked her

"I kidnapped the school's mascot, it got annoying" Alice said shrugging

Everyone laughed

"What about you Bella?" Jasper asks

"I uh pulled the fire alarm and broke Tanya's nose" Bella tells them quietly

"What?" Rosalie asks

"Yes Barbie, I punched your BFF in the face, look I know that I am not how do you say it responsible and calm and shit like this but I don't need your fake bimbos pointing it out every second of every day, so I punched her… I did warn her mind you" Bella says simply

Emmett laughs at her.

They all look at the clock, and Emmett says his goodbyes and climbs back up the heating duct back to the closet.

While Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper and Edward sit around on the railing, talking about nothing in particular.

"Hey Jasper?" Rosalie says

"Yeah?" Jasper turns to her

"Are you gonna write your paper?"

"Yeah, why?" Jasper asks confused

"Well it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" Rosalie asks

"Oh, but that's what Berty wants us to do…"

"True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing." Rosalie says

"You just don't wanna right your paper, right?" Jasper says catching her out

"True, but you're the smartest, right?" Rosalie asks

"Oh, well…" he says with pride

"We trust you…" Jasper glances at Alice, Bella and Edward who all nod in approval

"Yeah" Edward and Bella say

"Alright I'll do it" Jasper says going over to a table

"Great" Rosalie beams.

Rosalie looks at Bella, who looks back

"Come on" Rose says hoping off the railing

"Where are we going?" Bella asks getting down

"Come on, you too Alice" Rose says, the girls all walk off.

The girls go into the bathroom and Bella sits on the counter, Rosalie pulls out her makeup bag.

"Woo Woo stop right there Blondie, what are you doing?" Bella asks pointing to the bag

"Don't be afraid" Rosalie says giggling

"Don't stick that thing in my eye" Bella grumbles

"I'm not sticking it, just close your eyes" Rosalie says

Rosalie and Alice begin to put makeup on Bella, they lightly put it on so it can reflect her natural beauty. They take out her hair and Alice pins her fringe back and her hair falls down her back in soft curls.

"You know you really do look a lot better without all that black shit on your eyes" Rosalie says

"I try to tell her" Alice says

"Hey, I like that black shit" Bella says

"This looks a lot better" Rosalie smiles.

Meanwhile Jasper is thinking about what he's going to write and Edward is deep in thought.

The girls add a few finishing touches to Bella's hair and makeup "Why are you being so nice to me?" Bella asks

Rosalie smiles "Cause your letting me"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Emmett is quietly sitting in the closet looking around, when Rosalie opens the door and enters.

"You lost?" Emmett asks

Rosalie stares at him, Emmett smiles and so does Rosalie.

Jasper is busily preparing the essay, Edward looks up and sees the newly made over Bella and is in awe.

Bella and Alice walk towards him and stops when she notices Jasper staring at her with his mouth open, she glares at him

"You look good!" he defends,

"Thank You" Bella smiles, as Alice sits down next to Jasper.

Rosalie kisses Emmett, and then she breaks the kiss.

"Why'd you do that?" Emmett asks

"Cause I knew you wouldn't" Rosalie smiles

"You know how you said before; how your parents used you to get back at each other…wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Emmett asks smugly

She smiles at him "Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?" Rosalie asks

"Truth?"

"Truth…"

Emmett nods and speaks at the same time "No..."

He leans in and kisses her again.

Jasper finishes his Essay and Alice gives him a peck on the check. Edward and Bella are sitting together

"What happened to you?" Edward asks

"Why? Rose and Alice did it! What's wrong?" Bella asks panicking

"Nothing's wrong, it's just so different, I can see your face" Edward smiles

"Is that good or bad?" Bella asks

Edward laughs "It's good" Edward says stroking her cheek.

Jasper puts his arm around Alice as she reads his essay.

The six of them are walking down the hall Edward and Bella are hand in hand, Jasper is giving Alice a piggy back and Emmett has his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. They walk past Carl, Jasper nods at him

"See ya Jasper"

"Hey Carl" Jasper mumbles

"See you next Saturday" Emmett says, "You bet!" Carl says smiling

They all walk outside, Jasper turns and kisses Alice before getting onto his car, Alice dances over to her car and leaves.

Edward gives his varsity jacket to Bella, and kisses her before going off into his dads car, Dr Cullen looks at his son and then to Bella shaking his head.

Rosalie takes out one of her diamond earrings and puts it in Emmett's hands, they kiss and then Rosalie gives Bella a hug and then gets into her car.

Emmett puts the ear ring in his ear, him and Bella start fighting about something as they make their way home.

Berty walks into the Library and picks up Jaspers Essay and reads it,

"Dear Mr Berty, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us… in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, a princess, a basket case, a criminal, an athlete and a juvenile delinquent. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours the Breakfast Club.

**MONDAY:**

It was a Monday morning, the Monday after the Saturday detention. The air was cold a slight fog covered the school.

It was before school and every clique was standing around in the parking lot.

Edward was with the jocks, Rosalie was with the cheerleaders, Alice was with Bella, Emmett was with the stoners and Jasper was with the brainiac.

None of them new what to expect from today, until Edward and Bella made eye contact across the lot and Edward new exactly what he had to do, he excused himself from his group and made his way over to Bella, every eye on him he stood in front of her and kissed her, there were collective Gasps all around the lot.

Bella smiled at him and grabbed his jacket out of her bag and passed it to him, "You keep it, it looks better on you anyway" Edward smiled, he helped her put it on and they walked to class hand in hand.

The whispering about Edward and Bella had not gone away, it was lunch time and Bella, Edward and Alice were all sitting together everyone was staring.

"So are you two boyfriend girlfriend now?" Alice asked excitedly.

Edward looked at Bella and realised that they had never even spoken about it, he grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes "Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

Bella laughed at him "Of course" she said pecking him on the cheek.

All of a sudden Jasper came and sat down chatting away "You will not believe the things that people are saying, they are out of control"

They all looked at him in shock, "What?" he asked them

"What are you doing?" Alice asked

"I came to sit with my lady, is that a problem?" Jasper asked

Alice squealed and threw her arms around his neck, while Bella and Edward laugh.

Emmett walks in to the cafeteria and the whole place goes silent, he makes his way over to Rosalie's table and sits down next to her, she smiles warmly at him "What we having Princess?"

She giggles and kisses him, her whole table is disgusted and she notices, she glares at all of them and stands up grabbing Emmett's hand walking over to the table where the rest of the group are sitting and sit down.

"I guess this is how it's gonna be from now on" Emmett says

"I can live with that" Edward says, looking at Bella adoringly

"Breakfast Club for life" Alice giggles. The gang laugh.

**Thankyoou everyone for reading, and sticking with it! Hope you all Enjoyed it :D **


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

hello my loves!

long time no see- so its been a while and i was thinking about doing a squeal to the Twilight Club or even a new story, all human of course! so let me know if you think i should

thanks lovelies xxxxx


End file.
